Anokha Rishta
by AaniyaArsh08
Summary: Having a younger brother is a big responsibility.. let's see how Daya will fulfill his obligation.. sequel of Kidnapped Abhijeet.
1. chapter 1

**HellOooooo Friends :)**

 **how are You all?**

 **Thaaaank you so very Much All of You For Supporting Me in My first Story**

 **Here is another Story for You GuySss**

 **This Story will based on Rohaan's and Aakash Meeting with our DUO :)**

 **and will also cleared Few points of My Previous story "Kidnapped Abhijeet"**

 **Advance Sorry For the Grammar Mistakes and loopholes ('.')**

 **Let's Moved towards the Story :)**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 _Abhijeet Scolding Him: khabardar jo ek bhi shabd jo nikla hy._

 _Daya Replied irritatingly: kiya hy Boss kiyun Gussa kiye ja rahy ho Subha se_?

A _bhijeet Taunting Him: To Sahab ki Aarti utaru? bara karnama kar k jo ae ho._

 _Daya said sadly: kiya Abhi. Tum itna naraz kiyun ho rhy ho? Hospital me to thik thy (Asked in Confusion) ab kiya hogaya?_

 _Abhijeet asked in Serious tone: Pata tha na jb Tujhy k Mujhy chaqar a rhy hen. hata kiyun nahi wahan se? (Angrily) kiyun Meri Goli ka Intizar karty rahy? (hurt tone) Mujhy zindagi bhar is Guilt me Rakhna chahty thy k Me Tumhara Qatil hun._

 _Daya Nodded His Head in no While Abhijeet turned His face to others Side: Abhi esa Mene nahi socha tha yar I promised. (try to Change the Topic) or Tumhari Goli Mujhy kabhi nahi maar skti. (Sadly) I'm so So sorry Boss please bhool jao wo sb (Moving Abhijeet's face with His hand and make a curve on His lips then said Lovingly) Ab muskura do yar.._

 _Abhijeet smiled and said: Daya Mujh se wada kr aj k bad kabhi esa kuch nahi kary ga. (Giving Him His hand)_

 _Daya too Smiled and Grab His hand with: waada so bar waada Hazard br waada._

 _Abhijeet stood up From His place and said softly: Tu Aaram kar. Me khana bnata Hun._

 _Daya said in naughtiness: ye Shub vichaar Tumhy Pehly aana Chahiye tha._

 _Abhijeet becomes angry with His Comment But Before He could say anything Door bell rings. Daya sighed in Relief while Abhijeet went to Open the Door._

 _Abhijeet opened the Door and Found a tense Rohaan in front of Him Abhijeet invited Him : Ary Rohaan (Giving Him space) andar ao na (seeing Tension on His Face) itna Pareshan kiyun ho_?

R _ohaan_ Looked at His angry face and then Replied in one go: wo Bhaiya Mujhy Daya Bhaiya se Milna tha un k ghar gaya to Neighbours ny bataya wo Apk ghar hen. Me Apko call kar rha tha par Ap pick hi nahi kar rhy thy.

 _Abhijeet pat on His head: to Ap smjhy k Me Ap se naraz Hun?_

 _Rohaan replied with down head: ji bhaiya_.

 _Abhijeet smiled and said Freely: Rohaan kiya yar Tum bhi Andar ao. (Asking) Me bhala kiyun Tum se naraz hon ga_?

 _Rohaan entered inside and said with Down head: wo Mene Daya Bhaiya ka saath diya tha na._

 _Abhijeet said softly: Daya andar Room me hy Ap jao me Paani Ly kar aata hun._

 _Rohaan nodded and moved towards Daya's Room. Daya was Reading book so He knock the Door Daya Looked at Him and Smiled so Rohaan Asked: May I come in?_

 _Daya Invited Him with Smile: ary ao bhae Permission leny ki kiya zarorat hy._

 _Rohaan asked: Bhaiya ab Apki tabiyat kesi hy_?

 _Daya showing Him His self: I'm fit_ _like Before._

 _Abhijeet entered with water and gave it to Rohaan and Asked: ye batao Ceremony k waqt Tum kahan thy?_

 _Rohaan: Bhaiya wo a day before Ceremony Mujy police Academy c call I k Mera selection hogaya hy (sadly) or Mujhy Poona jana para._

 _Abhijeet said Happily: wow that's Great (Shaking Hand) Congratulations bhae._

 _Rohaan thanked Him just then Door bell agains Ring Abhijeet was about to move Rohaan Said: Bhaiya Me dekhta hun. (Pointing Him towards Kitchen) Apny wahan kuch rakha hy?_

 _Abhijeet pat on His Head and run towards kitchen while Rohaan moves to open the Door._

 _Rohaan opened the Door and Found and unknown person Standing there so Asked: ji Ap kon?_

 _Person Too looking at Him confusingly: Ye Abhijeet ka ghar hy na (Asked) to Ap kon hen?_

 _Rohaan replied: Ji ye Abhijeet Bhaiya ka ghar hy. and Myself Rohaan (but was Cut by Abhijeet's Quarry: Rohaan kon hy? so He Replied) Bhaiya Puch hi raha hun._

 _Person Said Loudly: kiya Doctor Aakash ko andar aany ki ijazat hy?_

 _Abhi too comes there and said: Ary Aakash acha hoa Tum aagae. Daya ki Dressing bhi karni hy. (Giving Him space) bahar kiyun khary ho? (inviting) andar ao._

 _Aakash entered in looked at Rohaan then Asked to Abhijeet: ye kon hy?_

 _Abhijeet replied Lovingly: Hamara chota Hero_.

 _Rohaan smiled shyly and left the place with Excuse Me._ _After His departure Aakash framed a Question: Abhijeet isy phly to kbhi nahi dekha Tumhary ghar?_

 _Abhijeet said: Tum Daya ki dressing kar lo phir puri bat detail me batao ga k ye kon hy? Hm Kese Mily? hmm?_

 _Aakash nodded and moved towards Daya's room who was talking with Rohaan with a sweet Smile on His face seeing Him smiling Aakash too smiled and: or Bhae Daya Kese ho ab?_

 _Daya Looked at Him with: ary Doctor Aakash Ap kb ae?_

 _Aakash replied while removing His Necessary thingsc from His beg: bs thori der Phly (Looking towards Rohaan) Ap Thori der._

 _Rohaan understand and left the Room with sweet Smile._

 ** _0_** 0000000000000000000000000000000

 _Rohaan comes in kitchen with naughty mood and asked while Smelling the hidden Smoke: Ahhhhh Bhaiya kiya khushbu a rahi hy. (Asking) kiya baba rahy ho tasty sa?_

 _Abhijeet smiled on His Notanki then said in Teasing tone: waah bhae Mujhy to aj pta chala k Khichdi ki bhi itni Achi khushbu hoti hy._

 _Rohaan coughed on this and: Me to mazak kar raha tha._

 _Abhijeet asked sadly: iska MATLAB Meri banai Biryani ki khushbu Apko nahi aa rahi?_

 _Rohaan looked at Him with sad eyes: nahi Bhaiya wo to a rahi hy na tabhi to Pucha tha._

 _Abhijeet again: abhi to Apny kaha mazak kr rahay thy. Matlab Ap ny jhoot bola?_

 _Rohaan feels Himself in trouble He has lack of Words seeing His Face Abhijeet broke in laugh: Shakal dekho Apni (again laugh while Rohaan looked at Him in Anger) Acha acha sorry sorry._

 _Rohaan in complaining: Me Daya Bhaiya se Apki complain Karu ga._

 _Abhijeet Rolled His Eyes with: Achaaaa?_

 _Rohaan again in complaining: Bhaiya this is not fair ek to Ap Mujy tang kr rgt thy or ab Ap Mujhy dara rahy ho._

 _Abhijeet Asked innocently: ary Mene kb Daraya?_

 _Rohaan Asked: ye Abhi Apni aankhen kis ny ghoomai th?_

 _Abhijeet again: kis ny Ghoomai th?_

 _Rohaan irritatingly: Bhaiya._

 _Abhijeet said in Serious tone: Acha Baba nahi kar rha Me tang ab Apko. (Telling) future Police officer ho Ap Rohaan logo ko jawab dena Sikho (explaining) bohot se log milen gen Apko najany Kese kese mizaj k tab Daya nahi hoga Apk pas. ese Himmat thori Hari jati hy (Showing Him His fist) Larna hota hy Situation se._

 _Rohaan downed His head with: I'm Sorry Bhaiya Me puri koshish karu ga._

 _Abhijeet pat on His shoulder: That's like a Good Boy._

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 _After freeing from Dressing Aakash too moved towards kitchen while Abhijeet sent Rohaan for bringing something._

 _Abhijeet looked at Aakash and asked: hogai dressing?_

 _Aakash Replied: haan ho gai usy pain tha to Painkiller diya hy. thori der Aaram kary ga to thik ho jae ga. (Again rising the Topic) ab Tum Mujhy Rohaan k bary me Batao._

 _Abhijeet smiled on His Curiosity then offered Him to sat on Chair: betho batata hun._

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Me bhi batati hun**

 **but in Next Chapter (winks)**

 **Jyoti: Dear Actually I have really lack of Time and Secondly I have My cell in Day After Day**

 **So jis din cell hath aata ua din jitna hosakta Me type kr k post kar deti.**

 **but agr Apko long update Chahyie to Apko 3 din k bad ek Chapter mily ga.other wise I'll update on Alternative Days :)**

 **Palak96, Cidduolover, priya, Kritti, tiya, masooma, cid fan, Cid duo ND Purvi, sritama, lalit soni, SGJ, Wahida**

 **sanjha and all Guest Thaaaaankyou so Much for supporting :)**

 **Thank you so Much for Reading :)**

 **Take care**

 **and**

 **Stay Blessed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of All a Big Thanaaank You so Much All of You for Reading and Reviewing :)**

 **Guys no metter You like it or not Which thing bothered You Must Tell Me through Your Reviews as Your Views are most Important for Me**

 **Geetu: Hello Dear How are You,?**

 **Thank you so much for liking it and for Wishing :)**

 **Stay Blessed :)**

 **Kriti: Yup back as You told Me to comeback soon so here I'm for You ;) Thank You So Much :)**

 **Stay Blessed**

 **Guest: Here I'm ;) Thank you**

 **Lalit Soni: here's Your Waiting is Over ;)**

 **Thank you :)**

 **Coolak: First of All a big Thank you so much for this Long Review Really it's an honor for Me that Readers read story so keenly and Point out My Mistakes.**

 **Thank you so much for liking My Previous Work :)**

 **sadly I wrote in paragraph wise but After posting don't know How this all had Happened :(**

 **I'll Try my best to Entertain you people with my little efforts**

 **Thank you so much :)**

 **stay Blessed :)**

 **Priya: Thank You Dear :)**

 **Prince Dawn: Thank you :)**

 **Lovecidduo: Thank you for Reading and Reviewing :)**

 **Masooma Ansari: Thank you :)**

 **Here moved towards Next Chapter :)**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000**

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 _Daya was Driving and Abhijeet sat on Pessanger Seat. both was tired because of a Hectic day They had._

 _Daya started with: Boss Me kiya keh raha tha (Abhijeet looked at Him) thori hi doori par ek Hotel he wahin se khana kha lety hen?_

 _Abhijeet nodded positively so Daya asked Softly said: kiya hoa itny khamosh kiyun ho?_

 _Abhijeet replied: kuch nahi yar Bs kal k bary me soch raha tha. (Daya looked at Him in Question) yar wo kal Ek secret Mission par jana hy. (Telling) kab? kitny bajy ye sb Headquarters waly aj Mail karen gy._

 _Daya asked: kis tarha ka mission hy? or Risk factor?_

 _Abhijeet moved His head in no: koi Risk Nahi hy Headquarters ka officer sath hoga. Hmy bs kuch Information leni hy._

 _Daya Nodded and stopped the Vehicle in front of Restaurant and initiated: chalo agaya hotel._

 _They get down from vehicle and moved towards the Hotel After Dinner Abhijeet made His way Towards Counter while Daya moved towards parking Lounge._ _After paying the Bill Abhijeet was about to left the Hotel but Dashed with a Person who fall_ _on ground Abhijeet helped Him to Stand and said Softly: I'm sorry Mene dekha nahi._

 _Person didn't say anything and left the Place. Abhijeet_ _Noticed something and Checked His pocket and Shocked to see Empty pocket so said to Himself: Ain Mera wallet kahan gaya? kahin Gir to nahi gaya?_

 _He checked Every place of that Restaurant then something strike on His mind He Said: kahin wo larka Jeb katra to nahi tha?_

 _He ran behind that Boy who was still there GOD knows why Abhijeet grabbed Him from His neck and Said in anger: Kiyun bhae? CID OFFICER ki wallet urata hy?_

 _Boy looked at Him with blank Eyes Abhijeet felt really Strange to saw His Eyes. Boy said nothing but tried to Free Himself from Abhijeet's grip but it was Much strong than His expectations._

 _Abhijeet was about to Say something but His cell ranged He looked at the Screen which shows Daya's Number so He pick up the Call and said: Daya Gari ly kar Restaurant k gate pr ajao Me Tumhara Wait kar raha Hun._

 _After few Minutes Daya reached there and Found Abhijeet with an unknown Boy so He Step down from Vehicle and moved Towards them._

 _Daya Reached near them and looked at the Boy then Asked to Abhijeet: kon hy ye?_

 _Abhijeet replied in lost tone: pata nahi Mera wallet chura kr bhaga tha. (confusingly) pr Me taqriban Paanch minutes bad aya tb bhi yehi khara tha. (move His gaze towards that Boy) ab puch raha hun to khamosh khara hy Kuch keh bhi nahi raha._

 _Daya Grabbed that Boy from His Neck and Asked loudly: kiyun chori ki th Tun ny?_

 _Boy looked here and There then Downed His head._

 _Duo becomes shocked to see His reactions Abhijeet then Asked Softly: Dekho Beta koi problem hy? Zarorat hy paiso ki?_

 _Boy again didn't utter a word. So Daya suggested to Abhijeet: Mujhy lagta hy natak kar raha hy. ta k Hm isy chor den._

 _Abhijeet rub His finger on His Forehead then said in Thinking tone: Mujhy bhi yehi lagta hy. ek kam karty hen Bureau ly chalty hen._

 _Daya agreed with His point. They settled in Car and Abhijeet sat with that Boy who was still looking here and there without uttering any word._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Present Time:_**

 _Aakash Asked: to kiya Wo larka Rohaan tha?_

 _Abhijeet said sadly: Haan wo Rohaan tha. (Telling) is sy phly k Hm usy Bureau ly jaty wo Rasty me behosh hogaya. Hm dono to Pareshan hi hogae. Daya ny Gari ghumai or usy ly kar Hm city Hospital pohanchy._

 _Aakash Asked: phir Kiya hoa?_

 _Before Abhijeet could say anything thing a Voice Hit on Their Ears: akely akely hi Meri kahani sun rahy hen._

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him and Said Softly: Ary Rohaan Ap_ _Agae. (Asking) sara saman mil gaya?_

 _Rohaan Replied in smile:_ _ji Bhaiya. Daya Bhaiya k room me gaya tha to wo so rahy thy is liye yahan agaya._

 _Aakash Looked at Him with Guilty tone: I'm Sorry Rohaan Mujhy Apk bary me..._

 _Rohaan cut Him in Smile: kiya Doctor Aakash Ap bhi.. (naughtily) Apko Mere bary me janny ka puri Permission he._

 _Aakash to smiled then Asked to Abhijeet: phir kiya hoa?_

 _Abhijeet said: phir_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Flash Back:_**

 ** _At City Hospital:_**

 _Duo Reached there Abhijeet moved towards Reception and said Hurriedly: Jaldi se Duty doctor ko bulaiye its an Emergency._

 _Receptionist call Duty doctor who came there in few Minutes and Checked Rohaan then ordered to nurse: inhy ER me le jaen jaldi._

 _Daya asked to Doctor: Kiya bat hy Doctor? kiya hoa ye Achanak kese behosh hogaya?_

 _Doctor tells: Dekhiye abhi Me kuch properly nahi bata skta. but in ki condition bohot kharab hy. Drugs ka case hy._

 _Saying this He moved towards Emergency room_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After some times Doctor Came from ER and DUO looked at Him and Run towards Him._

 _Abhijeet Asked: kiya bat hy Doctor kesa hy wo ab?_

 _Doctor Said: Dekhiye ye Police case he. Me Police ko inform karny k bad Ap se bat karu ga._

 _Daya said Hurriedly: we are Cid officers Doctor (Showing Him His batch) ab bataen plz._

 _Doctor Replied: Dekhiye jesa Mene kaha tha wesa hi hoa hy. (Telling About His Tests) un k blood Me bohot ziyada matra me Drugs mili hen. unka Dimagh bilkul kaam nahi karta (Sadly) unhy to shayed ab tk Drugs ki Aadat ho chuki hy. Drugs na milny pr pagal hojaty hongy._

 _Daya asked in shock: Magar Doctor ye Larka khud Drugs leta hy ya koi or? or Drugs kis tarha ki hen?_

 _Doctor Looked at Them and Said: ye to Apko forensic Doctor hi bata sakty hen Filhal Mene inhy sedative par rakha hy. Subha tk hosh a jae ga.(Giving Suggestion) par Ap logo ko inhy Jald se jald Rehabilitation center ly jana hoga._

 _DUO nodded and Doctor left the place_.

 _Daya sat on bench ._

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him then took out His Cell phone and Called Acp sir. who said Abhijeet to Chechk His Email as Headquarters send Him Details about His Mission And He have to left the Hospital as soon as Possible._

 _Abhijeet Assured ACP sir and Cut the Call with: Ji sir samjh gaya Me abhi nikal raha hun (Daya looked at Him so He signaled Him through Eyes) okay Sir Good Night._

 _After saying this He cut the call and moved towards Daya who asked: kiya hoa kahan ja rahy ho?_

 _Abhijeet tells Him about His Mission and after Giving few instructions He left the place_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Thank you so much For Reading_**

 ** _Extremely Sorry for the Grammar/Spelling Mistakes_**

 ** _How was this?_**

 ** _Must tell Me_**

 ** _Take car_** **e**

 **Stay Blessed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi to All Friends_**

 ** _Ramadan Kareem Mubarak to All of You_**

 ** _May This Ramadan brings you Lots of Happiness and Blessing for you and Your Family_**

 **Guys ye kiya**

 **inny km Reviews**

 **Story Interesting nahi hy kiya?**

 **Me stop kar dun?**

 **please tell Me if You People arw not in mood of Reading.**

 **I have so Many Plots but I just wanna**

 **clear Rohaan's side**

 **as He is My Favorite Character.**

 **and also include in Further stories too.**

 **Thaaaaaank you so Much Those Who Read and Reviewed.**

 **Kritti, Guest, Masooma, Lovecidduososti, Priya**

 **Thank You so Much**

 **keep Reviewing**

 **Here is the Next Update :)**

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After Abhijeet's Departure Daya sat There. He was Feeling tired but can't left that Boy alone too._

 _He was Thinking: kon hoga Ye Larka? kiya halat kar di hy iski Drugs na. najany khud leta hy ya koi zabardasti._

 _His thoughts get Disturbed by Someone who was Calling His name: Daya sir?_ _Daya Looked at the Source of voice and smiled to see vivek there so asked: Ary Vivek Tum yahan kiya kar rhy ho?_

 _Vivek Replied: sir wo Acp sir ny bheja hy kaha Ap log wese hi thaky hoe hen Phir Hospital. (Telling) unho ny kaha hy Me Apko yahan se free kar dun._

 _Daya was about to protest: ary nahi Vivek..._

 _but Vivek cut Him in Meaning full Tone: Sir Abhijeet sir ko Bye to karen gen na Ap._

 _Daya understand His Meaning so leave the place with a Sweet taunt: Bacha Hoshiyar hogaya hy._

 _Vivek smiled shyly and sat there on bench. while Daya moved towards there House_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Duo House:_**

 _Abhijeet was packing His luggage when door bell Rings He Hurriedly opened the Door and Found Daya There so give Him space to enter._

 _Daya Looked at His Luggage and asked: kb ja rhy ho? or wapsi kb tk hogi?_

 _Abhijeet gave Him water with: 3 ghanty bad ki flight hy (Daya looked at Him in shock so He continued in relax tone) chinta mt kr wahan ja kr 2 din rest hi Karu ga._

 _Daya sighed and said: chalo ye acha hy. (again asked) Boss khatra ziyada hy?_

 _Abhijeet nodded in no: nahi bs nazar rakhni hy. (Telling) Me contact me rahu ga. (Advising) Tum bhi abhi ghr ja kar Aram karo. (Reminding) kal subha larky ko hosh a jae ga to us ka case bhi age barhana hy na._

 _Daya nodded and said sadly: han yar PhLy to us Larky p bht Gussa aya tha phir ab bht dukh bhi ho rha. (More sadly) kitni zor se uski gardan pakri th Mene._

 _Abhijeet pat on His shoulder: Tujhy thori pata tha. chal ab relax kar or ghar ja kar Aaram kar._

 _Daya denied with: nahi Me bhi Tumhy see off karny aon ga. (Abhijeet was about to say something Daya said in strict tone) ye Mera final decision hy._

 _Abhijeet smiled on this and offered Him: thik hy Sahab. abhi room me thori der Aram kae le. Me bhi kar rha hun._

 _Daya nodded and Entered in His Room while Abhijeet too went for some rest._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _At Mumbai AirPort:_**

 _Duo Reached at Airport. Daya bid Him good bye who left with Giving so Many advises to the Younger one and Received Good wishes in Return._

 _Daya was about to left the airport His Eyes stuck on something_ _He Hurriedly run towards that place and found so Many Peoples who were Beating a Boy._

 _Daya separate them and asked in Officer tone: kiya ho raha hy ye sb? kiyun rahe rahy ho isy?_

 _One Man from the Crowed said: Sahab ye paise chori kar k bhag raha tha. wo to Sahab Hm ny dekh liya warna to Nuqsan hojata._

 _Another one Said: Kuch bol bhi nahi raha bas idhr udhr hi dekhe ja raha hy._

 _Daya POV: Same case. is ka MATLAB koi in Young boys ko kidnapped kar k unhy Drugs deta hy._

 _He looked at the Boy who was looking at the Floor so Daya said to the Crowd: Dekhiye Me ek cid officer Hun (showing them His batch) ab Me isy sath ly ja rha hun._

 _All Man agreed one of them said: Sahab chorna nahi isko._

 _Daya nodded and Grabbed Boy's Hand but before He could Leave the Airport A Bullet comes from somewhere and Hit on Boy's Neck who Lost His life in Few Seconds. Daya was stood there like a Statue. after Few Seconds He comeback from His shock phase and looked Here and There. That Fire sound creat Hustle Bustle in Airport._

 _Daya immediately called ambulance then called Bureau and Informed them about this Current Scenario._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _ **Present:**_

 _Aakash asked in shocked: us Dosry larky ko kiyun maara?_

 _Rohaan replied sadly: Mujhy bhi mar dety wo log AGR Bhaiya us waqt Mere sath na hoty. unho ny Mujh Pr attack kiya tha but Bhaiya Sahi time pr a gae or Me Bach gaya._

 _Abhijeet continued: Rohaan wo larka or kai dosry larky in k jal me phasy thy Daya ka doubt Sahi tha wo log Larko ko drugs addict bna kr unsy pick pocketing karwaty. Daya ny jb waha Apni real I'd Disclosed ki to un logo ko us larky ko Marna para._

 _Aakash said sadly: kiya Zamana agaya hy. log chori k kiya kiya tariqe apna rahy hen._

 _Abhijeet said: koi chori nahi. in ka asal maqsad to Kuch or hi tha._

 _Aakash asked: kuch or Matlab?_

 _Rohaan said: Next Morning jb Mujhy hosh aya to Mujhy kuch bhi yad nahi tha Hr waqt sir dard krta rhta tha. Me Cid ki koi help nahi kar paya. But usi Shaam Mere Room me koi aaya Mjhy laga Cid team me se koi hoga. but us Admi ny aaty hi Mere Stomach me chaqu ghusa diya or Mera mu bnd kar diya. (sweetly) par Bhaiya aagae wahan or us admi ko pakr liya._

 _Abhijeet continued: us Aadmi se jb interrogation ki to pta chala k Wo ek Gang ka Member hy. or Gang ka Boss Arms wagera ki smuggling me involved hy. pr us tk kese pohanchna hy wo sirf wohi bta skta hy jisy usny kidnapped kiya hy. q k kidnapped larko ko Boss khud Guide krta tha._

 _Aakash looked at Him in shock while Rohaan said to change the Environment: or wo taaly ki chabi to Me tha na. pr Chaabi thora zang kha gai th._

 _ **Or us zang ko Mene saaf kiya tha.** A teasing voice come from Behind. trio looked at the source of voice and found Daya was standing there._

 _Abhijeet and Rohaan stood for help Him_

 _but Daya denied and said naughtily: Abhi Biryaani ki khushbu a rh hy._

 _Abhijeet teased Him with: Bhai Mene to Khichdi B'nai hy Tum Biryaani smjh k kha Lena. Bimar jo ho._

 _Daya's Mouth opened with His comment while Trio shared a laugh._

 _After that They sat for Lunch and Enjoyed Abhijeet's Laziz Biryani._

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Story abhi baqi hy Mere dost**_

 _ **I'll post the Next chapter after Satisfying from Reviews box ;)**_

 _ **Yar Writer ka bhi to haq bnta hy na**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Stay Blessed :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 _After freeing from Lunch Daya asked: kiya chal raha hy bhae?_

 _Aakash ignored His Question and said Teasingly: wese Daya Tum kidnapper bary kharab ho._

 _Daya Looked at Him in shock: Me kidnapper ?_

 _Aakash said: or nahi to Kiya (Pointing towards Abhijeet) Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko Tum ny Sirf rasiyon se bandha or to or Glass bhi wahin chor gae._

 _Rohaan added naughtily: Ary Doctor Aakash Bhai ki Muhabbat thi na. kb tk Apny bhai ko Un hathkariyon me bandhy rakhty._

 _Abhijeet said in Anger: Muhabbat nahi bewaqoofi agr Mujhy bhi Hathkariyan laga kr jata to ceremony me na pohanch Pata or na hi Sahab ko goli lgti._

 _Daya innocently Complaint : bass na Boss Subha bhi to itna Danta hy._

 _Abhijeet Looked at Him then to Aakash and closed the Topic with: chalo Tum suno phir kiya hoa._

 _Aakash said enthusiastically: haan han sunao itni Dilchasp kahani. (Asked) Daya ny us Gang leader ko kese pakra?_

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _City Hospital:_**

 _Daya was in Rohaan's Room who was laid on bed when Doctor enters._

 _Daya asked: Doctor kiya Me isy ghar ly ja skta hun? yahan isy rakhna thik nahi._

 _Rohaan looked at Him in Confusion while Doctor said Strictly: Dekhiye officer Me janta hun in ki life Apk liye kitni important hy but Already inhy Drugs ki adat ho chuki hy or phir ab ye Wound. (Advising) Me Ap ko prefer karu ga Rehabilitation center._

 _listing this Rohaan jumped from bed and said loudly: Me kahin nahi jao ga kahin nahi jaon ga. Mujhy ghar jana hy._

 _Daya Grabbed Him and Made Him sat on bed and said Softly: Dekho Beta Hm Apko kahin nahi ly jaen gy. but Apki jaan ko khatra hy._

 _Rohaan nodded in no: No please Mujhy jana hy._

 _Daya asked: acha batao kahan jao gy Ap ? apko apk ghar ka address pta hy?_

 _Rohaan looked at Him in Question Daya said: jb tk Ap ko sb kuch yad nahi a jata tb tk Ap Mere sath raho gy I promised koi Apko Rehab center nahi ly jae ga._

 _Rohaan feels pain in His stomach but somewhere feel relax too so nodded in approval while Doctor gave Him pain killer with Sedatives too. so He closed His Eyes in few Seconds._

 _After confirming about His Sleep Daya asked to Doctor: Doctor ye kal se yahan hy. is ny ek bar bhi Drugs nahi maangi._

 _Doctor understand His Meaning so said: Dekhiye officer Mera kaam sirf Advice karna tha Aagy Apki marzi._

 _Daya nodded and left Hospital to Do some necessary arrangement for Rohaan's shifting in His House._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Present:_**

 ** _Abhijeet's House:_**

 _Aakash asked in Confusion: Daya Tum usy Apny ghar kiyun le jana chahty thy?_

 _Daya said: Actually us dosry larky ki mout ny Mere dil me dar Peda kar diya tha. (confidently) Mujhy pakka pata tha_ _k wo log ye bat janty hongy k Hm Rohaan ko Rehab center bhejen gy qk wo ek Drug addict tha. (Telling) to bs Mene Rohaan ko Hospital me hi achy tariqy se pehchan liya tha. (Sweetly) isy Handle karna ziyada Mushkil nahi tha. to ghar wala idea ziyada best lga._

 _Aakash smiled on this and added in Teasing tone: wese Man'na pary ga Officer to Tum kamal k ho. Jorawar k khilaf bhi acha plan banaya and yahan Rohaan ko ly kr bhi._

 _Daya smiled on His Comment. while Rohaan continued: Bhaiya ny jitna Easy liya tha utna Easy tha nahi. start me to Me un se dara hi rehta tha is liye kuch Demand nahi karta tha (added in scare) Lekin ek din._

 ** _00000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Daya's House_**

 _Rohaan shout badly: Mene kaha na Mujhy yahan se jana hy Matlab jana hy._

 _Daya_ _to said in Anger: kiya jana hy Jana hy ki zid laga rakhi hy Bachy ho Ap dikh nahi raha kis situation se Guzar rhy ho. (Reminding Him) Kal dubara Ap pr hamla hoa hy. kuch bhi yad nahi hy Apko. wo log Apki jan ki pichy pary hen._

 _Rohaan didn't listed to Him and said: Mujhy kuch nahi pata Mujhy yahan nahi rehna bs._

 _Daya asked in Anger: lekin kiyun Jana hy? kiyun zid lagai hoi hy._

 _Rohaan said without looking at His Eyes: Mujhy Drugs Chahiye. Mera Sir bht Dard ho rha hy._

 _Daya said Softly: Dekho Bachy..._

 _Rohaan cut Him in Anger: Rohaan naam hy Mera (Daya looked at Him in Happiness) usi nam se bulaen Mujhy._

 _Daya said in Strict tone without showing Him His Happiness: Ap kahin nahi ja rhy ho. Me Apko chae bna kr de raha hun wohi piyo gy Ap (Teasingly) drugs Chahiye Sahab ko._

 _Saying this Daya left while Rohaan stump His feet on floor then entered in His Room. After few minutes Daya too entered in Room and looked at Rohaan who was laying on Bed and Pressing His head._

 _Daya placed the Tray on Table and Said Softly: Rohaan Ap bilkul thik ho jae gy yar I promise. Or phir Apny ghar bhi chaly jao gy._

 _Rohaan without looking at Him Took His tea so Daya added: ye Biscuits bhi khany k liye hen._

 _Rohaan said Slowly: Mera man nahi hy._

 _Daya nodded and left the Room after sometimes Daya entered in Found Rohaan sleeping Peacefully because of Medicines Effect so He Ruffle His Hairs and picked tray from side table and left the Room._

 _Daya went in His Room and Grab His Cell and Called someone whom with He Really want to talk. after 2 to 3 bells Call get Connected._

 _A HáPpy voice Coming from Others side: Haan Daya kesa chal raha hy sb?_

 _Daya Replied Happily: Boss sab kuch bht acha chal raha hy. (Telling Happily) or Tumhy pata hy us larky ko Uska nam bhi yad aagaya hy_.

 _Abhijeet said Happily: ye to bht achi bat hy (asking) kiya nam hy uska?_

 _Daya said: Rohaan naam hy (asked) pyaara nam hy na?_

 _Abhijeet nodded with: ary waah nam to waqai bohot piyara hy. (then Asked in Serious tone) kiya bat hy Daya itna Pareshan kiyun hy?_

 _Daya denied With: nahi Boss Me to bohot Khush hun Rohaan ko ly kar Ab bohot jald usy sb kuch yad ajae ga._

 _Abhijeet said strictly: Daya wajh bata Kiyun Pareshan hy. Tu Khush to hy pr sath hi Teri awaz me disturbance bhi lg rhi._

 _Daya Surrendered and said in Tension: Boss Rohaan pr kal phir attack hoa._

 _Abhijeet asked: kiya Attack? wo thik to hy na?_

 _Daya relaxing His Buddy: han boss Wese Ghabrany ki bat nahi hy. wo safe raha._ _(said irritatingly) pr uper se wo bar bar Ghar jany ki bat kar rha._

 _Abhijeet asked in Confusion: ain. Usy Apne ghar ka address bhi yad hy?_

 _Daya nodded in no: nahi na yar. wese to relax hi rhta hy kbhi kbhi hyper ho jata hy._

 _Abhijeet explained Him: Daya jb Drugs ki talab hoti hy to bary se bara insan beqabu hojata hy or phir wo to abhi bacha hy. Tu shanti se usy Deal kar. (giving Idea) ya phir Team me c kisi ko bula ly._

 _Daya denied: nahi Abhi Me handle kar lun ga. bs ek bar usy sb kuch yad a jae._

 _Abhijeet giving Him Hope: Chinta mt kr yad ajae ga._

 _Daya agreed: Han Doctor ny kaha hy jb wo hyper ho to usy softly deal Karu._ _is tarha wo relax rahy ga._

 _Abhijeet said in Hurry: Muhjy jana hoga. Apna or Rohaan ka khayal rakhna. chal bye Take care._

 _Daya too bid Him bye with: Tum bhi Apna khayal rakhna._ _saying This He cut the call._

 ** _0_** ** _0000000000000000000000000000000_**

 ** _Haaash Chapter End_**

 ** _Masooma Dear Heart Touching review. This Update is For You._**

 ** _I can understand that being a Reader is really hard to wait for long_**

 ** _so Don't worry I'll not Stop Writing :)_**

 ** _Thaaank You so much All of You Who read and Reviewed :)_**

 ** _Take care and_**

 ** _Stay Blessed :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's Next Update :)**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _Daya stopped so Abhijeet continued with: Phir Daya Rohaan k sath kbhi strict or Kbhi soft Behave karta or dheery dheery Rohaan ki Yaddasht bhi wapis aany lgi.._

 _Aakash Inturrupted: nahi nahi Phly ye batao k Officer se bat Bhaiya tk kese pohanchi?_

 _Instead of Abhijeet Rohaan replied:_ _wo ek din Mere sir me bohot dard tha tb Bhaiya se Me gussa bhi tha kiyun k ye pain Drugs ki wajh se ho rha tha or wo Chae bhi nahi dy rahy thy. phir..._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _ **Daya's house:**_

 _Rohaan was sitting near His room window and was looking outside to divert His mind when a soft taunt hit on His ears: Jb sir me dard hota hy to Maalish bhi karty hen Khirki se bahar nahi dekhty._

 _Rohaan looked at Him back and again moved His gaze towards window while said showing His anger too: Mujhy nahi krni koi Maalish Ap jaen yahan se._

 _Daya said Politly: Dekho Bacha Me Apko itni ziyada chae nahi dy skta it could be danger for you. Ap idhr ao (pointing Him towards bed) thori Maalish karwa lo phir Hm kahin bahar jaen gy ok?_

 _Rohaan denied: Mera mood nahi hy._

 _Daya said in strict tone: Rohaan bed pr ao._

 _Listening His strict voice Rohaan Hurridly stood from His place and sat on bed with totally off mood Daya noticed it but didn't showed any intrest. He Did Rohaan's Maalish who Really feels relax after this Jadoi Maalish._

 _Daya too noticed His relax Feeling then asked: ab behtar lag raha hy na?_

 _Rohaan said in relax tone: ji Bhaiya feeling much .._

 _He stopped in mid and looked at Daya who was already looking at Him so He uttered: I'm sorry pata nahi kese keh diya._

 _Daya asked: kiya Me ye word Deserved nahi karta?_

 _Listening this Rohaan without losing any minute Hurridly hugged Daya so Tightly Daya was first shocked on His this attempt but later He rubbed Rohaan's back._

 _while Rohaan added in Teary tone: Mere ek bhaiya bhi thy. (Daya looked at Him) Hm 4 jaan thy ek Family me. Mamma, Baba , Bhaiya or Me. Gao se ae thy Shehar . (He stopped so Daya rub His fingers on Rohaan's hair who added) ek Rental house liya tha Hm ny waha shift jis din hona tha ek Truck me saman load kar k Me or Bhaiya a rhy thy Mamma or Baba Ghar pohanch gae thy. kuch doori par Hm pohanchy thy k kuch Gunday aagae (More tears rolled from His Eyes Daya kept rubbing on His Back) Bhaiya fighting janty thy kiyun k unhy police join karni thi or isi silsily me Hm Mumbai bhi ae thy._

 _Daya Seperate Him from Hug and clean His eyes then asked in Extreme soft tone: phir kiya hoa Bachy?_

 _Rohaan looked at the floor and lost on those Horrible Past Days: Gundo se larty larty Bhaiya ko bohot chot i thi (Tears again made Their ways to Flow) Me Bohot dar gaya tha 12 saal ka tha. tabhi Meri ankho k samny kisi ny Bhaiya ko Chaqu (He stopped with Heavy throat)_

 _Daya has no words for this Revealing He has no idea how to Deal this Young champ who lost His Brother in a robbery case._ _Rohaan added after cleaning His eyes: Bhaiya Mujh se 10 saal bary thy Mujhy bilkul bacho ki tarha Treat karty thy (He smiled tearly) Ap ki daant Apka soft nature kuch bhi Bhaiya se nahi milta. but jis tarha Ap Mujhy treat karty hen. Bhaiya bhi Mujhy wese hi Treat karty thy. unhi k bary Me soch raha tha k unintentionally Apko Bhaiya bol diya. (Daya hugged Him He too Hugged Him back so tightly after Relaxing Himself He seperated and added in sad tone) pata nahi Mamma Baba kahan hongy? Mujhy le kar kitni Tension me hongy (Angerily) Mujhy kuch yad bhi to nahi a rha._

 _Daya softly Grab His Face from His both hands said: Bacha ese Gussa karny se kuch nahi hoga na. ab to Apki health kafi improve hoi hy na._

 _Rohaan nodded so Daya Added: Ap ko relax rehna hy Rohaan. jitna relax raho gy Hm us gang ko jaldi pakr len gy. (said in fresh tone) chalo ready hojao Ap Hm Bahar ja rhy hen._

 _Rohaan was about to deny but Daya looked at Him sternly so He Stood up from bed and Went to change His outfits._

 _After that Daya takes Rohaan Himself towards beach and they spend good time there. where Rohaan tell him that he successfully remembered that Leader's face . Daga looked at Him in happiness and asked: kal phir beauro ja kr ap iska sketch banwa lo gy?_

 _Rohaan: ji bhaiya._

 _Both really feels good and enjoying the cool breeze. after an hour They made thier way Towards Home._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Daya's House**_

 _After coming from beach Rohaan was about to enter in His Room when Daya stoppe Him: Rohaan?_

 _Rohaan looked at Him in Question so He said: Medicines ly kar sona._

 _Rohaan nodded and again when He turned to Move Daya stopped Him: Rohaan?_

 _Rohaan turned and asked: Ji ?_

 _Daya opened His arms and Said lovingly: sirf ji nahi Aagy se ji Bhaiya bolo gy Ap._

 _Listening this Rohaan run towards Daya and Hugged Him who assured This Young champ that His brother is alive. Didn't go anywhere._

 _Rohaan said in weeping tone: Thank you so Much Lord for giving Me My brother back._

 _Daya ruffels His hairs and said softly: ab aram se sojao._

 _Rohaan seperated from Him and went in His room._

 _after His Departure Daya too left for His room and called Abhijeet and updated Him about current also include that Bonding part too._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Flash Back Continue:**_

 _ **Next Morning**_

 _ **Cid Bureao:**_

 _Daya and Rohaan reached Beauro Rohaan starts to telling the Appearance of that Gang Leader to sketch artist who start to Made the sketch._

 _After an hour Rohaan had the sketch of that Gang leader He happily moved towards Daya and Said happily: Bhaiya wo Aadmi esa hi dikhta tha._

 _Daya looked at the sketch and then orderd vivek: vivek isy Hamary bio Data Me check karo._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Chapter end**_

 _ **Hope this was little long :p**_

 _ **Thank you so Much for Reading**_

 _ **How was it,?**_

 _ **Kriti: Thank You so Much.. ary Dear no Tension Me stories mid m chor kar nahi jaati :p**_

 _ **ary Ary wo Biryani hi th. Apko khani hy Abhijeet sir se Request karu?**_

 _ **so how was your Exams dear?**_

 _ **May You have Many more Success :)**_

 _ **take care stay Blessed :)**_

 _ **Geetu: Hello Dear**_

 _ **I'm doing Good How are You?**_

 _ **Thaaank You so Much Dear for liking and Reviewing.**_

 _ **Take Care and stay Blessed :)**_

 _ **Masooma ansari, Luccidduodosti,**_

 _ **Priya, Anam, S.S and Guests Thank You so Much**_

 _ **Thank You so Much for silent readers too who read but not Reviewed :p**_

 _ **Take care Every one**_

 _ **Stay Blessed :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A big Thank You so Much to All who Reviewed**_

 _ **Luvcidduodosti: Thank You Dear :)**_

 _ **Masooma, Wahida, Priya, Misti, SGJ,**_

 _ **Thank You so Much..**_

 _ **Here is next Update.**_

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Flashback continue**_

 _ **Cid Bureao:**_

 _Vivek successfully got that Person's record whose sketch Rohaan made with the Help of sketch Artist_ _as He remembered the man's face yesterday after coming from Beach._

 _Vivek exclaimed: Sir iska Record Hamary pas majood hy._

 _All looked at Him in Happiness when Bureao's door opened and a Person entered in with: kiya bat hy bhae? (enquiring) sb log bohot khush lag rahy hen._

 _Daya smiled boardly with: Abhijeet Tum aj any waly thy Tum ny bataya bhi nahi._

 _Abhijeet smiled: ary bata deta to Su rprise kese deta?_

 _Fredrics said in happiness: Sir pury 2 hafty baad Apko dekh rahy hen bohot khushi ho rahi hy._

 _Abhijeet looked at Vivek and passed a naughty wink to Him then Said Happily : Aryyy wah Freddy Tumhy itni hi khishi ho rahi hy to (winking) aj raat ka dinner 5* star hotel me karen gy (stressing) Tumhary kharchy par (asked) thik hy na?_

 _Fredrics looked at Him with opened mouth and then His gaze moved towards Vivek who was trying to hide His smile ._

 _Fredrics then made face and said in complaining tone: Ye cheating hy Sir Ap aaty hi Meri taang khincny lagy wo bhi (looking towards Vivek) is Vivek k sath mil ky._

 _All officers laughed on Fredric's complain. When Abhijeet eyes stuck on Rohaan who was looking Really different from that day when He caught Him and Rohaan faint in His hand._

 _Abhijeet looked at Rohaan in amazement and initiated: or bhae Rohaan (Rohaan looked at Him) Mujhy pehchanty ho? (in surprise tone) Ap to pury hi change hogae ho or (pointing towards His Smile) Apki Smile ne to Daya ki smile ko bhi pichy chor diya._

 _Rohaan's smile more deepened with Abhijeet's comment He Replied: Obviously Officer Apko Pehchanta hun or thora bht janta bhi hun (looking towards Daya) bhaiya se bht kuch suna hy Apky bary me (Telling) or ghar m bhi Apki bohot sari pics hen Bhaiya k sath._

 _Abhijeet in fake anger looking rowards Daya: zaror Apk bhaiya ny Meri Buraiyan hi ..._

 _Rohaan cut Him instantly: Nahi officer Bhaiya ny Apki bohot sari praise hi ki hy (Daya looked at Abhijeet with **Dekho kabhi bharosa mat karna Mujh masoom par** Abhijeet too passed a look **Haan haan Maloom hy khoob patiyan parai hen sahab ny** Officers too noticed Thier silent talking Rohaan added) Bhaiya ny Apk bary me bohot kuch bataya ht._

 _Abhijeet added: yehi k Me bohot gussa karta hun (Rohaan unintentionally Nodded so Abhijeet added in anger) Daya Tujhy to Me baad me dekhu ga._

 _Daya looked at Rohaan with **Phasa diya na** look who downed His head._

 _Rajat Defense His deary sir and change the topic with: Abhijeet sir (Abhijeet looked at Him so He added) Ap ghar ja kar aaram kar len (Looking towards Daya) or sir Hm is Aadmi ko dabojty hen._

 _Abhijeet denied: Rajat Me bhi Tum logo k sath chalu ga. (in officer tone) sari details nikalo is bandy ki (looking at vivek) nam kiya hy iska??_

 _Vivek replied: Sir dhara nam hy iska or ye (telling) Arm ki dealing karta hy (in hate) desh doriyon ko._

 _Abhijeet ordered: Half hour bad Hm nikalty hen (asked) is that clear?_

 _All officers nodded Rohaan called Him hesitantly: Abhijeet Sir?_

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and asked: Haan Bolo Rohaan?_

 _Rohaan added in low tone: wo Actually.._

 _Daya said softly: Khul k bolo Bacchy._

 _Rohaan looked at Him and said in Pleading tone: wo Bhaiya Me bhi Ap logo k sath aana chahta hun (Pleading) Please Bhaiya.._

 _Daya was about to Denied Abhijeet said: Haan bilkul Ap bhi a skty ho. (Daya looked at Him in shock so He added) Daya Tum record room me ao._

 _Rohaan said in Happiness: Thaaank You so Much sir._

 _Abhijeet smiled and pat on His shoulder._

 _ **0**_ _ **00000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Record Room**_

 _Daya said in anger: Abhi Tum janty ho wahan Risk factor kitna ziyada hy ese me Rohaan ko sath aany ki ijazat kiyun di Tumny?_

 _Abhijeet said Calmly: Dekh Daya Me jaanta hun wahan Risk factor ziyada hy Pr Rohaan us jagah se waqif hy. afar wo na bhi puchta to Me usy ly jany wala tha._

 _Daya asked in shock tone: Lekin kiyun?_

 _Abhijeet replied: kiyun k Rohaan ek akela Larka unki Qed me nahi hy. kahan se aana hy kahan se jana hy usy sb pata hoga (Telling) jb tk wo us jagah pr wapis nahi jae ga uski yad'dasht bhi mukam'mal wapis nahi ae gi (added in Soft tone) Or Hm to Sath hi hongy na usky._

 _Daya understands His point and agreed with His decission._

 _they both came out from record Room and after getting information about that man they Left the Bureao._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **At Unknown Place:**_

 _Qualis got stopped Officers stepped down with Extreme care._

 _Vivek said: sir yehin Dhara ek br pehly bhi pakra gaya the or police ny ye area seal kr diya tha (added) lekin ab yahan koi aata jata nahi._

 _Abhijeet nodded and looked at all: Dekho sb log Hamy attack nahi karna kisi bhi haal me andar Bachy bhi hen._

 _All officers nodded so He looked at Rohaan and asked: wo Chaqu Apny rakha hy na Apny pas (Rohaan nodded so He added) tb tk attack na karna jb tk khud ko Musibat me na pao. (to officers in cammonding) Suchin, Freddy or Purvi Tum log left p jao (To Daya and Vivek) Tum dono Right pe jao or Me Rohaan or Rajat uper ki taraf dekhty hen. okay?_

 _All officers nodded._

 _They moved towards Thier Respective Directions._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **At Abhijeet's Side:**_

 _Some scenes start to flash in front of Rohaan's eyes who was Jerking His head to stopped that Flashes which were Unwanted according to Him._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and asked in concern tone: Rohaan Ap thik ho na?_

 _Rohaan again jerked His head: pata nahi Sir .._

 _His sentence was remained uncomplete when Rajat Pulled Rohaan towards Him and Said to Abhijeet: Sir sanbhaliye._

 _Abhijeet hurridly takes a safe position and with care Knocked down a Person who was Coming towards Them._

 _Abhijeet sighed and thanking tone: Thank You Rajat Sahi Time par dekh liya Tum ny._

 _They started to moved forward with Extreme care._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Suchin's side:**_

 _Suchin sucessfully twisted neck of one of Goon who was coming towards them and then looked at fredrics who was trying to hide himself from Another goon so that He can not creat any halla gulla for His others Companion._

 _Goon was coming towards Fredrics when a bullet come and hit on Goon's forhead and Goon fall on Ground. Suchin and Freddy looked at the Side from from where the bullet had fired._

 _Suchin looked at Her in anger: Purvi Tum ny is Aadmi par Goli kiyun chalai? (Reminding her) Abhijeet sir ny strictly mana kiya tha na._

 _Purvi said calmly: Sir Abhijeet sir ny Public place pr mana kiya tha (Relaxly) or wese bhi Gun p to silencer laga hy._

 _Fredrics takes Purvi side and said: Sir Purvi thik keh rahi hy._

 _Suchin nodded and they Moved forward_

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Daya's Side:**_

 _Daya saw few boys on Left side of that unknown place. They were unconcious._

 _Daya said to Vivek in low tone: lagta hy Ye wohi larky hen jin ko **Dhara** ny kidnapped kiya hy._

 _Vivek nodded Daya called Abhijeet and Suchin throgh bluetooth and tells them to come on His side._

 _Abhijeet orders Him: Tum khud se kuch mat krna Hm ae phir attack karen gen_

 _Daya agreed and cut the call._

 _After few minutes They come there and After making plan to rescue that boys They attack on Goons indirectly. They knock down Goons to Faint few of them or Twisted few's neck.._

 _After half an hour They got succedded to Rescue that boys. Rohaan was completly deeped in Sweat._

 _Abhijeet orderd to Fredrics and Vivek: Tum dono sb larko ko Hospital ly ka jao (They nodded so He looked at Daya and said) **Dhara** baqi hy._

 _Daya nodded and said to Rohaan: Ap ghar jao Hm ..._

 _His sentence Remained incomplete when a knife come from somewhere and Pierced directly in Daya's stomach._

 _All officers become alert and looked here and there when again some more knifves coming towards them. They first Hide there selves in safe place Daya was with Rohaan. but Rohaan.._

 _Rohaan was just looking at Daya and that knife which was in Daya's stomach. a Memory come in front of His eyes in Which Some robbers killed His Deary brother in front of His Eyes with This knife and today also a knife was Present in His Deary Brother's Stomach._

 _He hurridly put of that knife from Daya's stomach who felt a sharp pain and looked at Rohaan who was saying in lost tone: Nahi nahi Bhaiya Me Apko kuch nahi hony dun ga. koi koi nahi mary ga Apko..._

 _Daya cut Him and tried to relax His younger Brother: Rohaan Rohaan Meri taraf dekho (but Rohaan was lost in another word just trying to Stopped blood which was oazing. Daya grabbed His face and said Softly) Rohaan dekho Meri taraf (Rohaan looked at Him) kuch nahi hoa Bachy Mujhy. (make Him understand) i am comletly fine. choti si chot hy._

 _His Sentence cut by a tense voice of Abhijeet: Daya Daya Tum thik hona?_

 _Daya looked at Him and found Dhara in His grip so said to relax His buddy: Me thik hun Abhijeet._

 _Abhijeet ordered Rajat: Tum log Dhara ko ly kr Bureao jao (Lookin towards Purvi) Ambulance ko call ki hy na? (Purvi nodded so He said) Me Daya or Rohaan (who was lost His senses because of stressed) ko ly kr Hospital jata hun._

 _All officers nodded Ambulance reaced there. They helped Abhijeet to Shift Rohaan in Ambulance Daya to sat There with Abhijeet._

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000**_

 _ **Chapter End,**_

 _ **how was it?**_

 _ **Must tell Me :)**_

 _ **Take care**_

 _ **Stay Blessed :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hehehehe So finally intizar ki ghariyan khatm hoiii :-p**_

 _ **i'm going to Complete this pending story from now ;)**_

 _ **Mujhy 2 din purani bat yad nahi rehti to to is story ko chory to pura saal guzr gaya**_

 _ **yes it almost 1 year passed to left it incomplete..**_

 _ **so Mujhy ab exactly ye to nahi yad k mene kiya socha tha us waqt.**_

 _ **but i'm taking it as an pointer story.**_

 _ **Because can't left my anywork incomplete :) :)**_

 _ **hope you people will co-operate too...**_

 _ **Coolak: Dear Finally Mene start kr di ye srory again :-***_

 _ **Thank you so much for reminding Me about this :)**_

 _ **0000000000000000000**_

 _ **You Read:**_

 _Daya and Abhijeet met with a boy who was a drug addict and completely loss his memory.. Daya after knowing the fact that He got abducted and was being drug by a kidnapper who kidnapped the Youngers for the sake of Snatching, robberies, Daya Start to taking care of Rohaan and Really attached with Him come close to Daya. Rohaan slowly slowly get back his memory and helped team to give clue about Abductor. Abhijeet left for mission and team start to working on this case and after completing all the Investigation They successfully caught the real culprit but in all this Daya got injury on His stomach and Rohaan gets faint because of stress_

 _ **Ab aagy:**_

 _ **000000000000000000000**_

 _Duo reached at hospital with Unconcious Rohaan. Daya was taken inside the Emergency attended by Dutu doctor while Rohaan was taken inside the ICU._ _After half hour the Doctor who was dressing Daya's discharged Him as He Has'nt any serious injury. so Doctor did His dressing and Freed Him after Giving Him advices and Prescription._ _Daya Thanked doctor and come outside and Saw Abhijeet who was sitting outside the ICU ._ _Daya Reached there and sat beside him with a low moan: Ahh._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him and asked in concern: Ary Tum yahan kiya kr rahy ho?_

 _Daya smiled: kuch nahi boss Doctor ne free kr diya._

 _Abhijeet smiled on His "free kardiya" and said softly: Thik hy yar magar phir bhi Tm Aram karo Yahan Rohaan k pas Me hun na._

 _Daya denied: Nahi Abhi Me bhi yehi rukta hun na please (Abhijeet was about to Deny. He said in deciding tone) Me yahin rukun ga bsss_.

 _Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment: thik hy (teasingly) Apk aagy kis ki chali hy._

 _Daya laugh on this then asked in tension: yar doctor bahar q nahi aa rahy?? sb thik to hoga na._

 _Abhijeet understand His tension very well said to console him: tension nahi le yar sb thik hoga._

 _Daya just nodded and silently prayed in His heart as He was really come close to Rohaan and was scaring from inside that May be their decision of taking Rohaan with them was wrong._

 _After spending 1 hour in tension They saw doctor was coming towards Them so Abhijeet stood up and help Daya to stood._

 _Daya asked in tension: Doctor wo Rohaan.??_

 _Doctor smiled: Dekhiye ghabrany ki koi bat nahi hy stress ki wajh se behosh hogae thy (added happily) umeed hy unki yad'dasht bhi bohot jald wapis aajae gi (giving them hope) ya shayed jb wo hosh me aen to unki Yad'dasht aa chuki ho._

 _Duo got really happy after listening this thing from doctor while Abhijeet framed a question: Usy hosh kb tk aajae ga doctor??_

 _Doctor replied calmly: bs Ek ghanty me (Suggesting) phr ap chahen to ghar bhi le ja skty hen._

 _Abhijeet thanked doctor who left from there and then looked at daya who was lost in his thoughts so Abhijeet asked softly: kiya soch rahe ho??_

 _Daya looked at Him and replied in lost tone: boss do hafty se Rohaan yahan hy (sadly) pata nahi usk maata pita pr kiya guzar rahi hogi (with sigh) pehly hi wo Apna pehla beta kho chuky hyn._

 _Abhijeet pat on his shoulder: chinta mt kar yar doctor ny hope di hy na k uski yad'dasht wapis aajae gi (giving him courage) Agr tum hi ese himmat har jao gy to Bacchy ko kese deal karo gy._

 _Daya looked at Him and without wasting a moment hugged him: Yr Mujhy Rohaan ki bohot fiqr ho rahi hy._

 _Abhijeet too hugged Him back to rub his back to overcome his fear: Kuch nahi hoga Daya sb thik hoga._

 _After few moments Daya asked to changed their mind: Boss wese Tumhy jealousy nahi hoti??_

 _Abhijeet rolled his eyes in confusion: Ain mujhy kiyun or kis se jealousy hogi?_

 _Daya casually: Rohaan se._

 _Abhijeey lightly hit on his head with: Bs sahab ye fuzool hi sochty raha karen (lovingly) itna pyara bacha hy bhala us se koi jealous ho sakta hy._

 _Daya smiled broadly and sidely Hugged him: isi liye to Tum dunya k best boss ho._

 _Abhijeet too smiled on this and said: or Tun bhi duniya ka best magar (stressing) nikhatu bhai hy._

 _Daya made a face with: acha acha tareef to hoti nahi na tum se kabhi._

 _Abhijeet shurgged his shoulder: wese kaam bhi to hon._

 _Daya with sigh: khair hongy bhi to tumhy konsa nazar aen gy._

 _Abhijeet asked: hongy?? iska matlb tum khud bhi sure nahi ho.._

 _Daya was looking at him with opened mouth and said complainingly: Tum hamesha bato me phasa lete hon._

 _Abhijeet lightly laugh on this and then asked seriously: wese Tum logo ne Rohaan or us larky k bare me police station se pata nahi karwaya?? ho sakta tha na k unk parents ny missing report likhwai ho._

 _Daya replied: han Ham ne Police station me pata me lagwaya par wahan se kuch nahi mila (telling in officer tone) Rohaan mumbai se nahi hy._

 _Abhijeet asked in shock: ye Tumhy kese pata laga?_

 _Daya answered: Rohaan ne bataya tha wo log gaon se shehar me shift hoe thy or nearly 1 and half hour ka rasta tha jb gundo ny usk bhai pr attack kiya tha (Present his point) or Mumbai se taqreeban bhi 2,3 ghanty ki doori pr hi gaon hyn wo bhi ek do._

 _Abhijeet looked at him amazingly: wah Daya kiya point pakra hy._

 _Daya sighed: Mujhy bhi bohot jaldi thi k usk parents ka pata chaly (sadly) lekin._

 _Abhijeet pat on his shoulder when nurse come there with: patient ko hosh aagya hy._

 _ **Flashback Ends:**_

 _Aakash who was completely engrossed in listening jerked his head because of Rohaan's cell ringing voice who uttered sorry and moved to pick up the call: ji Maa._

 _ **000000000000000000**_

 _ **Chapter end :-p**_

 _ **i'm hoping k me wohi sequense banany me kamyab rahi jis tarha left kiya tha..**_

 _ **Duo Part specially added for duo lovers *-***_

 _ **Please review too after Reading**_

 _ **take Care**_

 _ **always keep smiling**_


	8. Second Last Chapter

_Aakash was listening Them keenly when A ring tone changed their focus. It was Rohaan's mother call. who told him to comeback home. Rohaan assured her and after excusing and giving Daya get well soon wish He left Duo house._ _After His departure Aakash said: Rohaan ko hosh aaya to usy sb yad agya tha? or wo drugs jo usy di gai thin wo konsi thi ?_ _Abhijeet tease: Bari jaldi drugs ka khayal nahi aagya doctor ko?_

 _Daya smiled: cholinesterase inhibitors nam tha drugs ka. basically ye drugs Alzheimer's patient ko di jati hen lekin us kidnapper ne isy Rohaan or baqi youngsters ko Apny faidy k liye di (Telling) is se memory loss,confusion, and problems with thinking and reasoning hotin hen or ye kidnapper k liye kaafi useful rahin._

 _Aakash nodded: is liye Rohaan k memory blank th or wo itni weird condition me mila._

 _Daya: ji sirf Rohaan hi nahi Baqi sary youngsters bhi lekin treatment k bad sb normal hogae._

 _Aakash asked Curiously: jb usy hosh aya to usy sb yad agya tha?_

 _Abhijeet said this time: Han lekin wo Kaafi panic tha Daya ki condition ko le kar. is se phly k hm kuch Puchty or usy relax krty Suchin ki call aagai.._

 _ **FlashBack:**_

 _Rohaan after seeing Daya at entrance tried to wake up But Daya hurriedly stopped him after placing hand on his forhead and restricted him with: Umm hun Abhi lety raho Aram se._

 _Rohaan in panic: Bhaiya Ap Ap thik .. wo chot._

 _Daya cut him in mid: Bilkul thik hun yr dekho tabhi to Apk samny khara hun (tell softly) choti si chot pr Ap itna pareshan hogae._

 _Meanwhile Abhijeet's phone start ringing he picked it up after seeing the caller name: Haan suchin bolo._

 _Suchin: Sir Dhara ki statement ly li hy Rohaan or Baqi sary larko ki family ka pata chal gaya hy._

 _Abhijeet: ye to bht achi bt hy Rohaan ki family ko inform kiya._

 _but before he heared Suchin Rohaan Replied: I'm from delhi._

 _Suchin too heared this agreed: Yes sir Rohaan dehli se belong krta hy Hm ny Rohaan ki family ko inform kr diya hy (added) lekin wahan barish ki wajh se koi train available nahi hy._

 _Abhijeet nodded: Hmm thik hy koi problem nahi. important to ye hy k Rohaan or baqi bacho ki families ka pata to chal gaya na (then ordering him something cut the call and looked at Rohaan in amazement) Apko sb kuch Yad aagya._

 _Rohaan replied: ji Officer Apny jb pucha to Apne Ap hi mu se nakal gaya._

 _Daya turned towards Nurse who were standing in corner: Doctor nahi ae ab tk?_

 _Nurse replied: Sir wo round pr hen kuch hi der me aa rahy hen_ _Duo nodded and after sometimes Doctor entered in and examine Rohaan completely and assured duo about his health and also discharged him._

 _ **0000000000000000**_

 _Aakash asked in confusion: to wo Mumbai me kese aagya (another query) or wo Dhara wo Arms dealer tha to larko ko kiyun kidnapped krta tha._

 _Abhijeet: Sb kuch bata den Tumko (stressed) sirf Rohaan ki kahani suno (strictly) ziyada mt socho._

 _Aakash made a face: han mt batao Me to jese pury Muhally ko Dhara or usk plans k bary me batany laga hun._

 _Abhijeet shrugged his soulder: Tumhara kiya bharosa._

 _a light laugh escape from Daya's mouth which raises Aakash's anger bar who stood up with: Jao Mene nahi sun'ni baqi ki dastan._

 _Abhijeet in warning tone: Soch lo bad Me hmara mood badal bhi sakta hy._

 _Aakash reluctantly sat there and said sunao aagy kiya hoa._

 _Abhijeet looked at daya and passed a look **Aagaya na oonth pahar k nichy** Daya smiled and replied too in ishara **Tumhara bhi jawab nahi boss** Which did'nt went unnoticed by Aakash who asked with raising eye-brow: Ye kiya ishara bazi chal rahi hy_

 _Daya said looking at him: wo Abhi keh raha hy (Abhijeet looked at him in shock while Daya relaxed him through eyes) K aj ka dinner Ap karwaen gy (winking at Abhijeet) wo kiya he na Hm free service nahi dety na (asked to Abhijeet) kiyun boss._

 _Aakash looked at him in shock then growled: han han Bhagany pr tuly ho dono Mujhy (setteled him self more comfortably on couch) ab to Climax bhi dekh kr jaon ga._

 _Abhijeet chuckle: 3D me ya HD me?_

 _Aakash irritatingly: suna rahy ho ya?_

 _both asked together: Yaa??_

 _Aakash surrendered and announced: Dinner meri taraf se._

 _Duo high-five while Abhijeet said naughtily: Ab ki na samajhdari ki bat (while coming to the point) phir Hm Rohaan ko Ghar ly ae or Rohaan ki usk parents se bt bhi karwa di. bohot ziyada relax hogae the wo log Rohaan se bt karny k bd or phir Raat ko (looking at Daya who smiled sweetly)_

 _ **Flash Back:**_

 _Abhijeet_ _entered inside Guest Room with: Daya ye case ki sari.._

 _But got shut After seeing Daya's angry glance. first he didn't understand the reason of this glance but later noticed the quilt in his hands and Rohaan's sleeping face so left the room in same silence._

 _After sometimes Daya sat beside him said angrily: Dekhe bina hi shuru hojate ho. agr Rohaan uth jata to._

 _Abhijeet protested with: to Mujhy thori na pata tha k wo so gaya hy._

 _Daya jerked his head: acha batao kiya keh rahe thy_ _(feeling Abhijeet continous smiley gaze asked) ese kiya dekh rahy ho?_

 _Abhijeet smiled: dekh raha hun jb se sahab Bhaiya bane hy kitny zimedar insan lg rahe hen._

 _Daya smiled shyly: ary nahi boss wo to Rohaan bemar hy na is liye._

 _Abhijeet tease him: or Sahab ko Apna yad hy k chot lagi hy phir bhi uchal kud kiye ja rahe hen._

 _Daya carelessly: ary wo to choti si chot.._

 _Abhijeet cut him in tough tone: chalo utho or ja kr Rest karo (strictly) Medicine liye bina soe na to dekhna._

 _Daya while standing murmuring: Haan Order chala lo Tum ab itny din se jo nahi chalae thy._

 _Abhijeet sternly: Mene sun liya hy._

 _Daya after jerking his head took his medicine and went to sleep. while Abhijeet after checking him started to complete his pending work._

 _ **FLash Back End:**_


	9. Last Chapter

_**Finally Last Chapter of the Story :) :)**_

 _ **Though did'nt get the expected respond but still completed ...**_

 _ **FLASH BACK continue..**_

 _Next day duo went beauro with Rohaan whose parents reached there. Rohaan meet with Them while His mother start crying after seeing her only son was standing fit and fine infront or her. Rohaan's father hugged him tightly._

 _after this Meeting they thanked the cid team specially to Daya for his extra care towards Rohaan. as Rohaan introduced Daya with his parents._ _and After fulfilling some others formalities Duo with Rohaan and his parents comeback at Duo house because they have'nt any house in mumbai and Duo insist alot to at least have lunch with Them._

 _Rohaan's Father to Daya: Beta Me Apka bohot shukar guzar hun (in fear) Hm ny to Umeed hi chor di thi 6 maheeny hogae (Clutching Rohaan's palm tightly) Me bohot shukar guzar hun._

 _before Daya could say anything Rohaan's mother kissed his forehead with so much love and tears in her eyes: Upar wala tumhy har buri nazr se bachae or Tumhari har qadam pr Raksha kare (turning towards Abhijeet and also did the same with him said softly) Bohot neik bacchy ho Tum dono (pat Their heads) Hamesha khush raho._

 _duo also have tears in their eyes where Daya added: Maa ji Rohaan Mera chota bhai hy na or is lihaz se Ap bhi Hamari Maa hoi (looking towards Rohaan's father) or Ap hamary pita saman (wiping tears) koi Maata pita apny bacho ko shukriya thore hi kehty hen._

 _Rohaan's Parents smiled and Gave them Aashirvad._ _while Rohaan after getting the Environment soggy said in fresh tone: Bhaiya bhook lagi hy._

 _His Mother hit on his head lightly with: Masti soojh rahi hy Tujhy._ _All smiled on this and after having light chit-chat Duo arranged lunch for Them._

 _After freeing from lunch Rohaan's father: acha bacho Ab hm nikalty hen._

 _Abhijeet resist: ary uncle Abhi kiya zarorat hy 2/4 din ruk jaen please hame acha lagy ga._

 _Daya to convience: ji uncle Abhi to ae hen Ap log._

 _Rohaan's mother: Nahi beta Rohaan ka sun kr sb kuch chor chaar kr aen thy Hm yahan ab ja kr Maata ji ki aarti bhi utarni hy (looking at Rohaan) iski Sahi salamat wapsi pr._

 _listening this duo thought to not to force them much but sadness appeared on Daya's face which was easily noticed by Rohaan. who said: Bhaiya wo Apk room me Kuch saman hy (requesting) Ap please chalen na sath._

 _Daya nodded and leave the area with Rohaan after excusing all._ _They entered inside so Daya asked in confusion: konsa Samaan Rohaan.._

 _but was cutted by a tight hug from Rohaan's side who said in tears: Mera bilkul nahi Dil Apko chor kr jany ka (childish) Lekin Me Maa Baba k sath bhi jana chahta hun (sadly) bohot rulaya hy Mene unhy bhi._

 _Daya too hugged Him back while tears were also present in his eyes but said to console his little bro: Bacchy Me bhi nahi chahta k Ap jao (lightly) Mera bas chale na to Apko yehin rakh lun (softly) lekin Apny bhi to Apni life me kuch ban'na hy na (Rohaan nodded) or phr hm contact Me bhi rahen gy (with proud) i want to see you as a brave cop (seperated him from hug and wiped his tears) bano gy na officer?_

 _Rohaan nodded: ji Bhaiya Me apni jee-jaan laga dun ga (again tears made their way to flow) Bhaiya ka bhi Sapna tha k wo Police join karen (with determination) i will fulfill his and Yours promise._

 _Daya softly grab his Face and wiped his tears with his thumb: lekin in Aanso'un k sath nahi (strongly) Kaha tha na Apk Bhaiya ab Apk sath hen (Embraced him softly in his loving shell) you are not alone Rohaan. i'm always here for you Meri jaan._

 _After sometimes both separated and Daya said in fresh tone: Rohaan Ap Apny parents ko kidnapping days k bary me detail me mt batana (seeing confusion in Rohaan's eyes) Beta they will hurt Then na (added) unk liye Apka sahi salamat wapis aana hi important hy ok?_

 _Rohaan assured him and after sometimes They comeback at lounge_ _where all others Present._

 _seeing them coming Uncle said in teasing tone: to samaan ly liya Rohaan?_

 _Rohaan smiled shyly as he got that His parents as well as Abhijeet understand the meaning of Saaman._

 _with so many prayers, advices, wishes and lastly a good bye hug both parties parted._

 _After their departure Abhijeet noticed Daya's silence so asked in light tone: kiya hogya choty miyan kiyun khamosh hogae._

 _Daya was not at all in mood of replying after this judaai said: kuch nahi Abhi (moving towards his room) Me Thori der sona chahta hun._

 _but before he could go Abhijeet clutched his wrist: chahe Bhaiya ban jaen sahab lekin Apny ansu aj bhi chupany nahi ae Sahab ko._

 _this was the limit for Daya who brust out in tears in Abhijeet's arm: Yr Boss Rohaan se bohot lagao hogaya tha (tearly) wo itna jaldi chala gaya yr (in complain) uper se uncle Auntie ny mohlat bhi nahi di thik se bye krny ki._

 _Abhijeet lightly hit on his head: Aby Bye krny k liye party deni thi kiya Tujhy._

 _Daya reluctantly: Abhiii._

 _Abhijeet smiled_ _and tried to make him understand: Daya Rohaan unhy taqreeban 6 mahiny bd mila hy yr wo Rohaan se ab tk sahi se mily bhi nahi hongy or Rohaan wo bhi to un se milna chahta hoga na wahan beauro me to sb thy or yahan bhi hm (softly) Me janta hun is thory se arsy Me tu Rohaan se kitna close hogya hy (sweetly) or wo hy bhi itna Sweet k koi bhi uska Aadi hojae lekin yar uski bhi to family hy na (suggesting) tu us se in-touch to rahy ga hi.._

 _Daya silently: han boss (sadly) lekin pata nahi itny samy me usk sath ek **Anokha Rishta** bn gaya hy (Telling) jb wo ja raha tha to lag raha tha koi but khaas mjh se door ja raha hy._

 _Abhijeet Patted his back to console him.._

 _ **Flash Back End:**_

 _Aakash too have tears in his voice while Daya said in happy tone: or kuch din bad Achanaq hi door-bell baji jb mene Darwaza khola to Rohaan samne khara tha (in smile) pehly to Mujhy laga dhoka hy par bad me (with downed head) uncle ki awaz suni jo keh rahy thy **beta andar nahi bulao gy**._

 _Aakash laughed on this while Abhijeet continued: Uncle ne kaha wo Rohaan ko Police join krwana chahty hen or wahan Rohaan ka Daya k baghair guzara nahi ho raha tha (with affectionate smile) wo bhi is **Anokhy Rishty** k bandhan me bandh chuka tha (lovingly) is liye uncle or auntie ne yahan shift hone ka socha (standing) to youn hoi is Anokhy bandhan ki shurwat._

 _Aakash too stood from his place: such Me Daya kuch rishtay naseeb se milty hen or Tum is mamly me bht lucky ho._

 _Daya replied: no doubt._

 _After that Aakash ordered dinner as per duo demand which enjoyed by trio. After dinner Aakash left the house after giving instructions to Daya._

 _Daya initiated: wese Abhi ek bt samajh nahi ai?_

 _Abhijeet who was setteling Curtains of Daya's room looked at him: kiya?_

 _Daya: Tumhary pas gun kese i?_ (Telling) hamara to drama tha is liye Mujhy watchman se gun mil gai.

 _listning this a sad shade passed through Abhijeet's face while Daya grabbed his hand and nodded in no._

 _Abhijeet after composing himself replied: Raasty me Man'nu ko call ki thi k Gun ly ae (added in sad tone) kiyun mjhy us waqt bs Tujhy Rokna tha._

 _Daya in light tone: Chalaku Boss._

 _Abhijeet sadly: esu chalaki kis kam ki jo Apny bhai pr yaqeen bhi na kr saki._

 _Daya softly: Kiya boss Tumhara mujh pr shaq krna Hamary liye bht zarori tha na (trying to change his topic) wese Abhijeet Tum Such me_ _Rohaan se jealous nahi hoty?_

 _Abhijeet strictly: ese hi soe ga ya Maar khani hy._

 _Daya laugh: Good night Boss_

 _After confirming Daya's sleep_

 _Abhijeet left his Room and entered inside his own Room and after changing his outfits sat on his bed start to R_ _emembered that next day they went beauro and took Dhara's statement.. Who admitted his all crimes and also tell that He abducted Rohaan when He returning to home at late night After attending his class. Later He Gathered All boys and with the help of His team He loaded them in a container and settled in Mumbai as in Mumbai no body knows these boys so if He snatched some one's pocket or any thing else no body will recognized them and also there's no record of them in mumbai police station._

 _And later if Dhara need any organ for transplant against Mu maangi keemat so He sold that boys._

 _But unfortunately On that Day Rohaan was caught by Abhijeet and Dhara's count down started._

 _Abhijeet smiled on remembering Dhara's irritation of being caught and also Daya's anger for hurting his little bro. But in presence of Acp sir Daya controled himself and team arrested Dhara. And took him in Jail for forever.._

 _ **If you want a Relation that Look and feel like the Most Amazing Thing on the Earth.**_

 _ **you have to Treat it like it is The Most Amazing thing on The Earth...**_

 _ **The End :)**_

 _ **Take Care**_

 _ **Stay Bliss :)**_


End file.
